


Neil deGrasse Tyson Space Station, SpaceshipAdvisor Reviews (Excerpt)

by Isis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Interplanetary Travel, Pastiche, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: Know better, book better, and go better on the galaxy's largest travel site.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



spaceshipadvisor  
  
Milky Way > Perseus Arm > Omicron Sector > Space Stations > Neil deGrasse Tyson Space Station

491 reviews from our SpaceshipAdvisor Community   


Traveler Rating | Traveler Type |  Traveler Bioform  
---|---|---  
Excellent (129) |  Families (104) |  Human (310)   
Very good (231) |  Couples (114) |  Humanoid (125)  
Average (119) |  Triads (62) |  Methane-breathing (35)  
Poor (5) |  Business (112) |  Aquatic (18)  
Terrible (5) |  Solo (56) |  Other (3)  
  
Micah53 | 5 reviews | Bing's World  
_"Comfortable, basic station"_  
Reviewed 2 orbits ago  
First time in Omicron sector, on business. Room was clean and comfortable, though a long gravlift ride from the docks. Plenty of gaming rooms and recreational facilities to choose from and all seemed well maintained. Restaurants were pretty good (the fried chickenish protein at Calooma's was my favorite) and the staff was friendly and helpful. My only complaint is that the Intergalacticnet service seemed awfully slow.

Kristin F. | 31 reviews | Earth  
_ "Good location, great amenities" _  
Reviewed 4 orbits ago  
My life-partner and I came here for a getaway and it was a great spot for us for many reasons. We splurged for a level-six room and it was really worth it – well appointed with Queen bed, full-sized meal replicator, jacuzzi tub, and an amazing porthole view toward Catringar B or the Andromeda Galaxy, depending on rotation. We rented a mini-shuttle for three cycles to explore the planet, and it was well-maintained and the rate was reasonable. 

Tchrit 25 Arpa | 5 reviews | Tau Ceti e  
_"Really bad"_  
Reviewed TSS 418.74  
This space station is a complete ripoff! Ship airlocks are outdated and possibly hazardous. Very run-down rooms with minimal facilities and antiquated terminals. And for 200 standard credits I expect water pressure in the hyposhower and gravity that doesn't cut off in the middle of the night for twenty minutes! When I complained to manager, no apologies were offered, instead just a defensive explanation. My vacation was ruined!  
**Pre Sloovant, manager of Neil deGrasse Tyson Space Station, responded to this review:**  
Dear M. Arpa, I'm sorry that you had a negative experience. As I explained to you, the methane-breather section of Tyson Station was under renovation at the time of your visit. As you had no reservations and our finished rooms had been booked, we could only house you in a yet-to-be renovated room, which was unfortunately affected by the ongoing work nearby. (We have offered M. Arpa vouchers good for a free two-cycle stay either at Tyson Station or our sister facility Carl Sagan Space Station in the Gamma Sector.)

Looshwhoosh | 2 reviews | Sqlorboorgloosh  
_"Twelve tentacles up!"_  
Reviewed TSS 418.27 _via machine translation from Sqlorbian_  
My familiar unit and I visited our first time in Earthish station and happy very surprised that all for our accommodation first-class! Tank transfer from the dock no problem! Happy to very recommend!

NEXT

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parody and not to be confused with the actual website tripadvisor.com, which is great for planning vacations on Earth but sadly deficient in off-planet destinations.
> 
> Space station image is from "Space Precinct" and is taken from [this blog post](http://reflectionsonfilmandtelevision.blogspot.com/2012/12/the-cult-tv-faces-of-space-stations.html) by John Kenneth Muir.


End file.
